


Bear and Bunny 1

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Bear and Bunny: The Series [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Animal hybrids, Bear Russia, Bunny America, Fluff, Furry, Humanoid Animals, Humor, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan's a hungry brown bear who comes across a delectable golden furred rabbit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear and Bunny 1

=ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ==U(⁎˃ᆺ˂)U= **Bear and Bunny 1** =ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ==U(⁎˃ᆺ˂)U=

The forest was a simple and peaceful place to live. Humans had never stumbled upon the mystical forest, which allowed the forest to thrive. The animals within did have their hardships, such as survival, and this particular hardship was one that Ivan was facing. The brown bear had been looking for something to eat for hours. His violet eyes scanned the forest as he walked through it, his large paws moving quietly on a worn path.

' _Perhaps going over the river will be best after all,'_ he thought tiredly.

He let out a sigh and moved to check behind a massive tree, when his scarf got caught on a branch. He was yanked backwards by it and nearly fell over, but recovered. He mumbled curses as he went to get his scarf free and break the branch, but he stopped. His body went completely still as his eyes landed on a golden furred body. The animal ahead was shirtless and hunched over, but then brought up their head to look at something beside them. Worried blue eyes and two long ears, one pointed right up and other flopped over, came into view. Ivan's violet eyes grew wide as he noticed what animal was before him.

' _A rabbit.'_

The lean creature stood up at full height, and had a look of worry on his face. The rabbit's ears twitched every now and then as he looked around himself. He didn't notice Ivan in the slightest, seeming to be oblivious to his surroundings as he was in search for something.

"Hey Mattie! This isn't fun anymore…Mattie?" the rabbit called, then waited for an answer.

As he did this, Ivan had a smile come to his face as he realized what was going on.

' _The little bunny is lost.'_

Ivan's smile turned into a grin, and he quietly freed his scarf from the branch and walked up to the rabbit.

"Are you alright? You seem lost."

The rabbit made a sound of surprise and spun around quickly, then backed away from Ivan.

"W-What do you want?!" the rabbit asked, knowing full well that the beige haired bear was a predator to his kind.

Ivan smiled at the rabbit, and found himself thinking that he was cute with the way he reacted.

"Nothing, just wanting to know if you needed help getting home," Ivan said politely, though he had a different reason for offering his help.

' _If I can get him home, then I'll have enough food for weeks!'_

"Why would you do that? You're a bear, you're supposed to eat me," the rabbit stated as he inched back a little more.

Ivan arched a brow at this and eyed the rabbit as he moved back. The rabbit was young from what he could tell, his body was toned and his chest was bare, showing off smooth tan skin, but the view was cut off by the jeans the other wore. Ivan could only find this rabbit more delectable, and he knew he'd have a good meal if he could get the rabbit to relax.

"I won't eat you. I've already eaten not long ago and just came for a walk," Ivan lied, "If it helps, my name is Ivan."

The rabbit eyed Ivan critically, the bears large body covered up by a long sleeve shirt, scarf, and jeans. He had been warned by his father and mother about bears, and how they could be clever, but this one, seemed to be alright.

' _I_ have _been walking around for a while, and I bet my family is looking for me…'_

"Okay, you can help me, but you gotta stay in front of me," the golden rabbit instructed.

Ivan smiled at hearing this and nodded his head.

"I will, now where do you live, um," Ivan paused, prompting the rabbit to give his name.

"Alfred, and I live across the river. All I need is to get back across and I'll be fine."

Ivan kept his smile on his face as he heard this, then moved to lead the way.

"I know how to get there, it's not far from my own home. Follow me."

Alfred nodded and relaxed a little as he followed the bear. They walked through the forest silently, but Ivan knew that was because Alfred was still on alert.

"Alfred, why are you out here? You are very far from home," Ivan said, trying to start a conversation to make the other more comfortable with him.

"Oh, well me and my brothers and sisters were playing, and I thought I saw Matthew come over the river, but I guess I was wrong...then I got lost," Alfred admitted with a sheepish grin stuck to his face.

Ivan looked behind him in time to see it, and found himself thinking Alfred was cute once more.

"Well don't worry, I'll have you to the river in no time."

Alfred was going to give Ivan thanks, but instead froze in his tracks as he heard Ivan's stomach growl loudly. Ivan himself kept walking, but stopped once he realized Alfred had noticed.

"You sound hungry," Alfred commented.

Ivan chuckled lightly and turned around to see Alfred already making a move to run. The two locked eyes on each other, and before Ivan could even blink the rabbit had taken off. He cursed loudly and started running after Alfred. The rabbit had been the only good food he'd found all day and he was not going to let it get away. Sure he'll be missing out on a whole litter of rabbits, but it'd only be a waste if he couldn't get Alfred.

"You do want to eat me! And I almost showed you the way to my family!" Alfred shouted with disgust at himself and at the bear.

"I can't help my instincts Alfred," Ivan huffed out as he ran after Alfred.

He nearly caught up to the bunny until Alfred dropped to all fours and went faster. Alfred's large feet pushing him faster, and leaving Ivan nothing but a view of his bushy tail sticking up out the back his jeans. The bear groaned and got down on all fours as well, and booked it. He chased after Alfred for a while blindly, but then realized that Alfred was running blind as well. The bunny had no idea where he was going, and Ivan was going to take advantage of that.

' _I'll chase you right into my cave,'_ Ivan thought triumphantly.

With Ivan's plan set, he did his best to direct Alfred to his cave, and it didn't take long for the speedy bunny to reach it. It got even better for Ivan when Alfred tripped himself up, falling to the ground right in front of Ivan's front door. The bear quickly pounced and pinned Alfred. The rabbit instantly tried to fight him off with his feet, but his courageous actions were for nothing as his fear kicked in. Alfred laid under Ivan trembling and breathing harshly, as Ivan looked at him with hungry eyes.

' _I need to get away, but, but if I go then he'll follow… My family will be killed because of me…'_

"Please, please don't eat me. I'll, I'll do anything!" Alfred declared, not wanting to end his life or his family's.

Ivan arched a brow as he looked at Alfred's face. The rabbit looked delicious, but the bear found that the word had taken on another meaning. Seeing Alfred under him pleading for his life after giving him such a hard time, seemed pleasing. Ivan didn't know if it was because of the euphoric like satisfaction of having caught his little bunny, or because he hadn't made love in years, but he wanted the rabbit.

Alfred had an involuntary whimper escape him, as he noticed Ivan getting closer to his face. His pink lips parted slightly, and Alfred could only think that Ivan was going to eat him right then and there. Alfred shut his eyes, not wanting to see anything that would happen, and jerked in fear as he felt Ivan's lips on his. His eyes shot open instantly as he realized there was no sharp teeth, claws, or anything painful occurring. His blue eyes were as wide as an owl's as he felt the bear work open his mouth with his tongue and shove it in, kissing him deeply, almost suffocating him.

When Ivan pulled back he had a lusty gaze in his eyes, and he could feel his arousal growing as he smelt the sweat and musk coming off of Alfred. He looked down at the dazed rabbit and chuckled at the flushed look on his face.

"If you let me have sex with you, I'll let you live."

Alfred gawked at Ivan and shook his head quickly. The bear just smirked at Alfred, and moved to lick one of his long ears.

"Why not? Sex to your kind is pretty much daily, you should be able to please me."

Alfred gave a sultry moan as Ivan licked and talked huskily into his ear.

"B-But you're a bear, a-and I don't have sex like everyone else," Alfred admitted, though he felt embarrassed and added, "I-I mean, I do have sex but it's rare, because, because…I like guys…"

Ivan had been in the process of licking Alfred's other ear when he said this and stopped. He pulled back to look at the blushing bunny, and he honestly didn't know what to say to this. He was surprised for one, he never met a rabbit who liked the same sex, but then again he never met any animal in the forest that did. Ivan had always thought it was just him, and two other bears he'd come across in his life, but apparently that was not the case.

"Ivan?"

Ivan snapped out his of mind to see Alfred looking flusher than before, and could tell the other was in heat even though he tried to hide it. The bear had a grin come to his face, and he moved to be back to being extremely close to Alfred.

"I'm the same way, so I don't see a problem here. Let me fuck you little bunny," Ivan said huskily, "You want to live don't you?"

"I-I do, but you're a bear!" Alfred said again trying to get the other to see reason.

Ivan smirked knowing full well what the other was getting at, but he could care less. He moved to push his crotch into Alfred, and the rabbit let out a moan as he felt how big Ivan was against him.

"Yes, I'm a bear, and I want a bunny."

Alfred groaned as he felt Ivan press down into him more, then move a hand to rub his chest, then down to his waist line where his golden hair covered everything below.

"O-Okay, okay," Alfred said frantically as he felt the bear undoing his pants.

Ivan smiled at getting his answer, then pulled away to sit back on his heels.

"Good, now let's go inside, unless…you want everyone in the forest to see you?" Ivan inquired teasingly.

Alfred frantically shook his head no, and Ivan helped the bunny onto his feet and quickly got him into his cave. Alfred barely had any time to take in his new surroundings as he was pushed into the cave. All he knew was that the door was slammed shut and he was quickly being pushed back onto a plush bed.

Large paws ran over Alfred's torso feeling the muscle underneath the skin, then moving downwards as lips trailed after them. Alfred arched into the kisses and touches Ivan placed on his body, and couldn't help tapping his foot against the bed as Ivan went lower. The bear soon ceased with his kisses and pulled off Alfred's undone pants. Pulling the garment over curved legs, exposing more of the golden fur Alfred had. Once he slipped them over Alfred's large feet he tossed them to the ground, and couldn't help but sniff Alfred. His scent was heaven, and made Ivan growl as he looked at the underwear in his way. Alfred shivered at hearing the growl, then yelped as Ivan ripped off his underwear without hesitation. Turing the clothing into scraps of material due to his claws. Alfred was amazed that he didn't get hurt by the sharp nails, but his amazement was forgotten as something wet touched his cock. Alfred tensed as he focused on Ivan, seeing the bear licking at his large unsheathed cock. His large tongue running along the long shaft was too much for the rabbit to take.

"I-Ivan, s-stop!" Alfred warned, but it was too late.

His breath hitched as his thick cum shot out, covering Ivan's face and tongue.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It felt so good, and it usually doesn't take much, so when you—mmph!"

Alfred was silenced by a kiss, Ivan making Alfred taste himself, then pulled away.

"It's fine, it only means you'll be covered in cum, and my own, when I'm finished with you."

Alfred shivered at hearing this, and his manhood was back to full height. Ivan smiled at the rabbit and moved to wipe off the cum on his face, then spit into the same hand. He moved to push up Alfred's legs, making him raise his ass for him, and showing off his pink hole.

"Have you bottomed before?" Ivan asked.

"O-Once, I usually top."

Ivan cracked a smile at hearing this, then moved to gently work in one of his fingers.

"Well, I'll try to be more careful then."

Alfred twitched as he felt Ivan's finger enter him, he moaned obscenely as it worked him open. His previous attempts of having sex with another male rabbit had not gone well for him, thus he topped, but with Ivan, it felt amazingly different.

"F-Fuck!"

Alfred dug his fingers into the sheets as his foot started tapping on its own again. Ivan smiled at seeing it and pushed that leg back more to push in another finger, going deeper. Alfred cried out in pleasure as his prostate was stroked, and he came hard onto his torso, but remained erect as Ivan kept opening him up. The scent of Alfred's spunk was maddening to Ivan, and he could barely contain his desire to just rip into the rabbit. He wanted to eat Alfred in every possible way to satisfy his every need, but to end the life of this bunny wasn't as satisfying as he originally thought.

"Ivan please!"

Ivan snapped out of his thoughts at hearing this, and smirked as he removed his fingers.

"Please what?" he asked as he moved to put the bulge of his pants on Alfred's ass.

"Fuck me! I need it!"

"You're a greedy little bunny aren't you? You've already came twice."

Alfred blushed in embarrassment at hearing this, then said:

"W-Well, I can lick you too, if, if you want me to that is…" Alfred said nervously.

He wasn't too confident in his oral sex skills, and since Ivan was a bear, he was even less confident. Ivan on the other hand, nearly came in his pants at Alfred's offer.

"Alright, you make me cum, and I'll fuck you into the mattress."

Alfred nodded to make the deal solid, and Ivan moved away from Alfred to take off his clothing. Alfred ogled Ivan as he stripped, taking in the scarred torso, the pale skin nearly cream in color against Ivan's beige fur. He even had some of his fur dusting his chest, and it ran down his waist line where the rest of his fur was hidden beneath his pants. Alfred swallowed thickly as Ivan took off his pants and underwear, and nearly choked on air as he saw Ivan's cock. The brown bear was large, bigger than any rabbit he'd ever seen. Ivan noticed the stunned look on Alfred's face and how both his ears stood up straight, and as much as he'd love to have the rabbit lick him, he didn't feel like forcing him.

"If you don't want to do it, it's fine by me."

Alfred snapped his blue eyes up to Ivan and shook his head.

"N-No, I want to. It, it's just I've never seen anyone this big before…"

Ivan smirked at hearing this and got back onto the bed. Alfred moved over to him nervously, but Ivan quickly put him at ease by gently running his fingers over one of Alfred's ears. The blonde shivered, and was instantly back to the moaning bunny he was before. Alfred groaned softly when Ivan let go of his ear and moved to kiss him. It was a sloppy and needy kiss, but Ivan didn't mind it in the slightest. Once Alfred got his fill, he moved his kisses downwards, kissing over the scared torso, no doubt caused by fights, until he got to his waistline. There he started to nibble and lick his way down, basically grooming Ivan, until he got to his cock. Alfred licked his lips, then moved to start licking Ivan's shaft. The bear growled at the action, surprised by how good it felt. He hadn't had sex with anyone in years because of his preferences, even during his mating season he had to deal with it alone.

"A-Alfred," Ivan choked out, as he felt Alfred swirling his tongue over the head.

Ivan couldn't take much more before he came. His spunk coming out thick and streaking Alfred's tan face and getting into his golden fur. Alfred had been surprised by it and looked at Ivan amazed, not only was it a lot, but the bear was still hard. Ivan breathed harshly, trying to get his senses, but once he got a whiff of his seed that was now on Alfred, he couldn't control himself. His violet eyes focused on Alfred like a piece of meat, which he technically was, and grabbed him by his arm. He quickly changed places with Alfred, putting the rabbit on his back, then took some of his come off of him to smear it on the rabbit's entrance. Alfred could barely process any of this, until he felt something thick and hot pressing into him. His blue eyes teared up as the large cock pushed in; the pain more intense than anything he'd ever experienced. Ivan picked up on this and quickly took to stroking Alfred's cock as he eased himself in.

"Almost there," Ivan said.

Alfred let out a whimper, then gasped as Ivan sunk in far enough to press against his prostate. The rabbit let out a string of curses at the feeling and eventually came. Ivan had still been stroking his cock during this, and added with the pressure on his prostate made it inevitable that he'd cum. Ivan growled at seeing Alfred cum, feeling how tense his body got around him, then relaxed as he released.

"I can't hold back."

Before Alfred could even question Ivan, the bear pulled his hips back then thrusted in deep. Ivan's cave instantly resonated with the sounds of Alfred's screams and moans as he was fucked into the mattress. The blonde rabbit never felt so good, and neither had Ivan. The bear couldn't get enough of the rabbit, and thrusted as fast and as hard as he could, rocking the bed as he went into a euphoric state. Alfred's scent was a sin, and having it mixed with his own made the bear more eager to please, more eager to take Alfred as his.

Alfred had tears in his eyes at how good Ivan felt in him. His thick cock pounding into him, making him twitch and cry out. The rabbit came hard as Ivan fucked him, not even sure how he even had cum to give. Alfred's foot kept tapping as Ivan slammed into Alfred, which had started to get on his nerves. The bear grabbed the leg and bucked hard into Alfred, making him cum for the fifth time, then pulled himself out. Alfred felt extremely hollow as Ivan removed himself, but he didn't have the voice to ask what was wrong. He found out what Ivan was doing not shortly after; the bear moving his body so he'd be on his stomach.

"I-Ivan?" Alfred asked hoarsely, then looked back to the bear.

Ivan stared at Alfred's gaping and red hole hungrily. His fuzzy golden cheeks and bushy tail was magnificent as well, and he couldn't wait to cover it with his seed. He moved to put his cock back into Alfred, and pounded into him without mercy. Alfred felt like he could feel Ivan's cock in his stomach as it hit his prostate. Alfred didn't know how much more he could take, and when he felt Ivan grab one of his ears, he lost it and came again. The bear held a firm grip on the ear making Alfred's tear, drool, and dry cum covered face look upwards. Alfred's back arched beautifully and Ivan just couldn't take it anymore. Ivan grunted and growled as he thrusted faster, loving every inch of the rabbit under him. He felt like he could get addicted to this little bunny. He didn't want anyone to touch him, but him. He didn't want anyone to know about how perfect Alfred was. He wanted them to know Alfred was his.

With this selfish demand in mind, Ivan let go of Alfred's ear and leaned down to bite his shoulder. He bit hard enough to make Alfred cry out in pain, which was when his sharp teeth broke Alfred's skin, and blood flowed into his mouth. He let go of Alfred's shoulder to see the wound, and licked at it as he adjusted his stance over Alfred. He braced himself with his hands on either side of Alfred and started bucking harder. The taste of Alfred's blood made him remember he was hungry, but he pushed it aside as he felt himself going over the edge. He fisted the sheets as he slammed hard into Alfred a few more times, before finally releasing his cum deep into him. He pumped every drop of cum he had into Alfred, then rocked his hips a little to make sure his seed stayed in, even though some of it was already oozing out. Alfred had cum for a seventh and final time as he felt Ivan's cum fill him up, and the scent of it was too much for him. He knew he'd smell like a bear for days, even if he cleaned himself, and something about that was strangely pleasing to him.

When Ivan was finally spent he pulled out and rubbed his cock against Alfred's hole. Rubbing his cum off on his furry ass and poking his tail with the tip on each pass. When he was satisfied he collapsed next to Alfred on the bed, and looked over to see Alfred passed out. The bear smirked at the sight of the rabbit, then moved to bring the other to his chest, holding him close. He licked the wound on Alfred's shoulder, then kissed it and hugged Alfred tightly. Alfred gave a content hum, then opened his eyes to see Ivan looking right at him.

"S-So, um… I guess I'll be going now," Alfred said nervously.

Alfred really wasn't sure if he should go, but he knew he needed to get back home, plus he only did this to keep his life. It wasn't as if Ivan wanted to be his mate forever. Ivan was a brown bear after all.

"No, you'll be staying with me."

"What? You said I'd get to leave if I did this!" Alfred declared as he gave a confused look.

Ivan smiled happily as he tightened his hold on his bunny, not wanting him to get away.

"You are mine now, and I said that I'd let you live, not leave. You're _my_ little bunny now," Ivan said, as if it was the best news in the world.

Alfred just stared at Ivan blankly, but a blush started to stain his face and he just buried himself into Ivan's chest.

"We can't. You're supposed to eat rabbits, not use them for sex."

Ivan gave a hum to this then moved to lift Alfred's face up. He stroked his red cheek then leaned forward to kiss him.

"I've fallen in love with you, and I _thoroughly_ marked you as my own. You are my bunny, and I can give up rabbit, because I have you."

Alfred felt like his heart would beat right out his chest when Ivan said this.

"O-Okay, but, but I still need to go home, please."

Ivan sighed at hearing this, but he knew it would make Alfred happy.

"Fine, but I shall come with."

"I don't think that's—"

"I am going. I will not have you being taken from me by some other predator," Ivan said sternly.

Alfred sighed and nodded his head, and Ivan gave a smile as Alfred submitted.

"Well, can you at least take me to the river so I can clean up? I don't want to go back home a mess."

Ivan agreed, though a smirk was plastered to his face.

"Cleaning yourself will not hide what we did from them."

Alfred blushed darkly and told Ivan to shut up, as he hobbled out of bed.


End file.
